lets revise that
by samalambis
Summary: Dean thought rimming is gross, Sam thought he'd change that up. [top!sam/bottom!dean, rimming, pwp]


an; based off a prompt i got on tumblr, and what a lovely thing it was

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His brother's large hands were holding him open, thumbs just barely brushing his hole while he teased Dean with light nibbles to the pink flesh. Tongue flat and dragging a slow path from Dean's balls to his opening and sucking at the skin there. With every nip and teasing press of tongue Dean let out a quiet whimper, teeth digging into his lower lip in attempt at silencing himself.

It wouldn't have been so bad if Sam wasn't go so slow, taking his time and making Dean fidget and jerk. They'd never done anything like this, every time Sam ever brought it up Dean shooting him down because that was just _gross,_ he didn't see the need to list why.

But then Sam kept bringing it up and begging him with those damn puppy dog eyes of his and next thing Dean knew he was face down on the bed, legs spread shamelessly and hands clenching nervously into the sheets. Sam wasn't saying anything, just rubbing his hands across Dean's ass and pulling him open and blowing soft little breaths against his hole.

"Sam?" Dean asked, nervous and uncertain and Sam still didn't say anything, gave a deep chuckle instead that made Dean's insides squirm and face burn more than it already was. He was about ready to call quits, because this was just strange and oddly more intimate than Dean prefers, when Sam moved forward with a pointed tongue and pressed firm and hard against him and_ jesus fuck_ that felt weird. Except how it also felt really damn good.

Without notice he pushed back against Sam, gasping and clenching his eyes shut at the wave of arousal washing over him when Sam continued. Moving one hand closer Sam hooked his thumb on Dean's rim, pulling slightly and Dean jerked, breath stuttering and eyelids drooping in pleasure. Spread open just that bit more Sam was able to get in deeper, tongue slicking his entrance and forefinger helping Sam's thumb in getting Dean wider, enough to where Sam's tongue was _in him_ and Dean wasn't able to hold back the embarrassingly loud moan that ripped from him.

He pushed his face into the mattress, face burning at the breathy chuckle Sam let out and he only shivered because he_ felt_ that, Sam's mouth right up against him, the vibrations travelling along and he wondered why he ever had anything against this in the first place. As if sensing Dean's thoughts Sam went to real work, trying to rub in what Dean's been missing out on for so long. If Dean thought it was good then with the light, near teasing touches, well Sam reallywanted to show him what he was wrong about.

His brother's tongue did this weird, twisty thing inside him and two of his fingers slipped in, lubed from Sam's spit and the combined feeling had Dean's head in a spin. They got in deep, where his tongue couldn't reach, and within a few critical moments reached his sweet spot. They pressed hard on the small nub, lighting Dean's nerves on fire and he let out ragged gasp, back arching and ass grinding back against Sam's face.

Sam didn't seem to mind one bit, the hand previously on Dean's ass moving to his upper left thigh and forcing Dean's leg forward and open. The added stretch gave more room for work, Sam retracting his tongue and fingers to bite lightly on the pinkened flesh, soothing the small hurt with gentle kisses. Dean for his part hid his face in the sheets, panting open mouthed and hands clutching blindly on the scratchy material.

Sam's hands, glorious things they were, went to massage and rub at every bit of Dean they could, roaming his lower back and thighs, brushing teasingly by Dean's straining dick and rubbing reverent circles into his ass. Dean trembled under the sweep of Sam's hands, tears starting to prick in his eyes as his brother's tongue got back inside him -_where it belonged_\- and started up a whole new regiment of interesting new acrobatics which Dean was absolutely sure had to be illegal somewhere.

"_Sam!_" Dean gasped out, eyes blurring and body starting to shake as sensations he was far from used to crashed down on him in waves, lighting up his nerves and dizzying his mind. Sam's fingers were digging bruises into his thighs as he began to bite and suck with almost dog like enthusiasm on Dean's hole and Dean's never experienced this before, all of this new and bright and so he forgave himself somewhat for the slutty noises he was unable to stop. Whimpers and moans and even some keening as he grinded back against Sam's face, his brother's stubble a delicious burn and though sure he would have found it disgusting some hours ago, the dribble of Sam's spit leaking down only served to make him beg for more.

"Sam, please, need more,_ Sammy,_" and a litany of other things he wouldn't be proud of later rushed out without his permission, spilling out his need on the bedsheets and Sam had the gall to laugh, the puffs of breath cold against his wet opening and Dean shivered, whimpered some at the feel, and continued to quietly beg for more. Sam seemed happy enough to comply, but he still wasn't touching Dean's dick, too focused on treating Dean's ass like some sort of delicacy and Dean wasn't really sure he would even need a hand on him this time.

He didn't know how much time had passed, could care less as long as Sam keeps up the pace, but evidently Dean wasn't able to handle much more as his lower abdomen began to pull tight, precome a steady stream for who knows how long and mind muddled. Sam had yet to let up once, fingers joining in the mix again and Dean's ass felt loose and wet and most of that work was from Sam's_ tongue_ and that alone was enough to drive a cracked whimper from his throat. His ass burned from the rub of stubble, legs quivering and fingers jerking with every jolt of pleasure. Tears were well pooled in his eyes, wetting the sheets and Dean didn't care, just wanted more friction and Sam to just never stop and it was by the time he thought he was going to pass out he could discern words from Sam.

Words like _come on baby, let go_ and_ so fucking gorgeous, if you could just see yourself_ and Dean's never approved of being called 'baby' or anything close to 'pretty' but his nerves were lighting off every other second and his heart was going a mile a minute, and so the words went from annoying to making him whimper and even cry a little as the world enclosed to his ass and everything Sam was doing to it. Sam's hand reverently stroking his legs and back, words lacing over him in a thick fog, pushing him to the edge, and with a final, pitiful whimper, Dean came all over himself and the sheets.

Unaware of the world as he floated about in his very much blissful post coital high, only coming to when the ground suddenly moved out from under him and he clung to whatever had picked him up. Eyes opening, wondering idly when he shut them, he looked up to see Sam smiling down at him with quite possibly the most smug look he could muster. Dean would have griped some, but his eyes zoned in on where Sam's lips were red and swollen, shining in the dim motel light and instead stuttered out a shaky breath, heart flip flopping and dick giving a small twitch.

"I don't wanna say I told you so-"

"So don't." Dean intervened, voice rough and quiet and even though the whole experience was amazing and definitely up for repeat, Dean would refuse Sam any if he acts like a smug little bitch about this. Sam got the memo quick, shutting up with a triumphant grin and laying them both down on the clean bed and like the octopus he was, made fast work of wrapping his limbs around Dean and dragging him close until there was no space to be found between them. Apparently when Dean was off in lala land Sam cleaned them both up, which Dean was highly grateful for because waking up with a sticky ass and dried come on his chest wasn't exactly a delightful way to start any day.

And since Sam had been such a good sport today, Dean didn't say anything about the cuddling. Wouldn't admit it, but he snuggled in closer, tucking his head beneath Sam's head and getting his own arm around Sam, drifting off to fingers brushing through his hair and the comforting embrace of his brother.


End file.
